mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Reid
| birth_place = Aldershot, Hampshire, England | death_date = | family = | spouse = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = British | height = | weight = | weightclass = Middleweight | reach = | style = Wrestling, kickboxing, boxing, BJJ | stance = 90% Orthodox | fightingoutof= London | team = London Shootfighters and Reidernater Vale Tudo | rank = | yearsactive = 2000–present | mmawins = 8 | mmakowins = 3 | mmasubwins = 4 | mmadecwins = 1 | mmalosses = 8 | mmakolosses = 3 | mmasublosses = 1 | mmadeclosses = 3 | mmadraws = 1 | mmancs = 1 | url = | sherdog = 5415 | footnotes = | updated = }} Alexander Aristides Reid'We are very much in love': Katie Price and Alex Reid get married in quickie Las Vegas wedding ceremony (born 21 August 1975), commonly known as Reidernater, is an English professional mixed martial arts fighter and actor who uses the nickname "The Reidernator" or "Rocky".Cage-fighting: A brief, brutal encounterMMA record and stats He won Celebrity Big Brother on 29 January 2010. He is married to British model Katie Price. Family Reid was born in Aldershot, Hampshire.The Reidernator is poised for pandemonium His parents are Bob and Carol; he has five siblings.Alex Reid's family photo album Acting career In 1998 Reid studied on the one-year acting course at the Guildford School of Acting, in Surrey. He briefly appeared nude in a final production directed by Peter Thomson at the Mill Studio in Guildford. Before finding 'stardom', Reid appeared as a contestant on the hit ITV Show, Gladiators, and had a recurring background role in the ITV drama, Soldier Soldier.An interview with Alex Reid Reid later played Jason Cunliffe in the Channel 4 soap-opera Hollyoaks, which he left in 2001. He was also in the film, Saving Private Ryan as a stand in for Tom Hanks.Interview He acted in the movie Killer Babe (previously titled Killer Bitch) which is due to be released in 2010;Jordan's new cagefighter boyfriend comes to Aylesbury the film has been described as pornographic and has received terrible pre-release coverage.Jordan's lover in a hardcore porn filmJordan slams new lover Alex ReidKatie Price and Alex Reid put on a show for the cameras after his vile sex scenes surface Military career Reid spent three years as a member of 10 Para, a Territorial Army unit based in London, which he joined in 1996.Celebrity BB Spy MMA career Reid first got in to martial arts at 14 and with time turned to mixed martial arts: "It was just a natural progression. I started off doing Kung Fu/Karate-style tournaments before moving on to boxing, kickboxing, a little bit of Judo, Jiu Jitsu. MMA was a natural progression for a young lad wanting to find the latest and best style. It's just the most efficient and effective blend of martial arts really." The Reidernator is poised for pandemonium Alex tried out for the ninth season of The Ultimate Fighter but lost his tryout match to Dean Amasinger by Unanimous Decision. Reid attempted many triangle chokes throughout the match and had Amasinger locked in twice, but failed to finish the match and make it in to the house. On 15 May 2010, Reid will return to the cage for the first time since 2007, taking on Tom "Kong" Watson at BAMMA 3, to be held at the LG Arena in Birmingham. Kong is currently the BAMMA Middleweight Champion and will be defending his title. This fight is one of the most highly anticipated fights in British MMA history and is set to draw up to 14,000 people in attendance plus many thousands more on the live television broadcast. As Reid has not won a professional fight since 2005, and Kong is one of the most highly rated fighters in the UK, many have noted that Reid has only received a title shot due to his recent Celebrity Big Brother win.Maximum Fighting Championship signs Tom 'Kong' Watson He has a reputation among British MMA fans for his antics during fights. Reid's provocative and arrogant nature both inside and outside of the fight have led him to become well known, but largely unpopular among fans. Controversy In a fight against 19-year-old rookie Jake Bostwick, it was reported in Loaded magazine that Reid “stood on his defeated opponents head” while he was receiving medical attention, “and posed for photos, flexing both biceps.” Reportedly, Bostwick’s father stormed into the ring, and punched Reid. Mixed martial arts record Celebrity Big Brother On 3 January 2010 he became the third person to enter the Celebrity Big Brother House UK and was one of twelve housemates in the 7th series of Celebrity Big Brother. As he entered the Big Brother House he was referred to as "Jordan's current squeeze" and many references were made in the house about their relationship. Tabloids reported of a brawl on 1 January 2010 between Reid and Price's ex-boyfriend Dane Bowers - who would also be appearing on Celebrity Big Brother. Reid stated just before going into the Big Brother house that he did not have a brawl with Bowers.Katie Price's boyfriend Alex Reid denies fight claims Chants of 'fight, fight, fight' were heard as Bowers arrived on stage just before entering the Big Brother house. Both Reid and Bowers denied that there had been any altercation between them and they became good friends in the house with Bowers branding Reid a "loveble prat". Reid was heavily booed on his entry, which he acknowledged saying "this is why I'm here, to hopefully change these boos into cheers" during his time in the house. He managed to win over the public and on 29 January he won the show with 65% of the vote, with Bowers finishing as runner-up. As Reid left the house he was cheered with the crowd chanting 'Rocky, Rocky'. This was a reference to the nickname given to him by third placed finalist Vinnie Jones. During his interview with Davina McCall he mentioned Price by announcing that he is a 'man in love'. This prompted boos from the crowd and chants of 'dump her!' with Davina McCall saying that her name had been like that of Voldemort in Harry Potter, in the house. Reid responded by saying and 'sorry' to the crowd before quickly saying 'no actually I'm not' and shouting 'I love Katie Price!'. Towards the end of series Big Brother arranged a party for all of the housemates, with awards. Reid was awarded 'Greediest Housemate' and 'Least Intelligent Housemate'. Personal life Reid began dating English glamour model Katie Price on 17 July 2009, thus becoming embroiled in intense publicity in the UK following the later divorce from Peter Andre. Katie Price likes it rough! Dating MMA fighter Alex Reid! Former lovers include Marie Thornton.Alex Reid bedded by Katie Price is "still in a relationship" It was claimed by Price on I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! in December 2009 that the relationship "was over", though not long afterwards it appeared to remain intact. On 2 February 2010 Reid and Price married in Las Vegas. When not competing he works as a personal trainer. Reid occasionally dressed up as a female alter-ego 'Roxanne', which was an attempt to look like his wife. This attracted attention from the UK tabloids. Reid subsequently announced that he had ceased cross-dressing.Katie Price is my ideal woman: Alex Reid reveals all about his relationship with JordanAlex Reid: I'm killing off Roxanne Reid jokingly self-identifies as trysexual.Alex Reid says he's a trisexual He has no children; he would like to become a father.Alex: I want children soon References External links * Category:1975 births Category:Living people Category:21st-century English people Category:Alumni of the Guildford School of Acting Category:Big Brother UK contestants Category:British mixed martial artists Category:Cross-dressers Category:English film actors Category:English martial artists Category:English television actors Category:LGBT people from England Category:LGBT sportspeople from the United Kingdom Category:People from Aldershot Category:Reality show winners